


School Uniforms

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narumi's always had a bit of a thing for uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Uniforms

Narumi shouldn't, really. Raidou's school uniform should only serve to remind him that Raidou is underage, too young to be going out and fighting demons all the time. Only this, and nothing more.

He's always had a bit of a thing for uniforms. He joined the army partially because he thought he'd look good in one. Years of service and being surrounded by people dressed the same way have desensitized him to that particular brand of snappy outfit, however.

But Raidou's school uniform, oh. He wants to get his hands all over it. The cape would come off first, slowly, revealing more of his uniform inch by inch. In this fantasy he's just caught Raidou from after a mission, and so his gun and tube holsters would have to go. Then perhaps he'd distract himself with his shoes, sliding them off along with his socks and nuzzling at his feet while Raidou squirmed and tried not to demand he move on to other areas.

Eventually he would move on, of course. Raidou's jacket has exactly nine buttons on it: five down the middle, and two on each cuff. With each cuff undone he kisses the inside of Raidou's wrist and leaves soft red marks that will never show in public, but Narumi will know they're there.

As for the buttons down the middle...

Narumi starts at the top, undoing the first. "You're beautiful."

"Narumi-san, please..."

The second button, undone. "I want you."

"Narumi-"

"I love you." The third button.

No answer but stunned silence.

"When you're gone I'm always worried that this time you're not going to come back." The fourth button.

Raidou looks away.

Narumi undoes the fifth button without further admissions, and slides the jacket off his shoulders. That face is wrong. If this is his fantasy then Raidou should either be smiling or kissing him. He decides to go for the latter.

While he kisses him, Narumi slips his hands underneath the plain white shirt Raidou has chosen to wear under his jacket today. Raidou shivers, never moved to terror by the worst of demons but so easily moved to nervousness by his touch. Narumi will fix that.

...Someday. In a year he'll shed this uniform for good and Narumi will accept the loss for the opportunity to tell him almost all of what he feels. Until then he will content himself with fantasy.

When the shirt comes off, Narumi breaks the kiss to investigate new territory. Raidou's uniform hides his muscles quite well, disguises him as any other student with any other part-time job. Narumi feels he ought to appreciate those muscles. With his mouth, as needed.

Raidou breathes in, shaky. "Narumi-san..."

Hurry up. Narumi gets the idea, and goes for the last piece of his uniform left on him, the trousers. They come down to around his knees before Narumi gets impatient and decides that's enough. Now that he's naked- well, except for his hat. It seems a bit silly to do what he's about to do in a hat, but Raidou's self-conscious enough without taking it off. The hat stays.

Down to business.

He doesn't get through what imaginary business actually means, because after all, he's been fantasizing about this for a while now, and his own business finishes a bit messily. It's a blessing that by the time he can act on this, Raidou's school uniform will be off for good, because he doesn't want to embarrass himself.

Though, maybe he can convince Raidou to put it back on for old time's sake...


End file.
